


Cataclysmic

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of rivalshipping (Judai/Jun) drabbles. Rating and content will vary. Also, I will jump between manga-verse and anime-verse. Warning: I'm a sap, and I've never seen the English dub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rating: G  
Characters: Judai/Jun  
Word Count: 242  
Notes: This was my first ever GX drabble. 

xxx

If Jun was thunder, then Judai was lightning. Striking, noisy, swift --Judai embraced these characteristics and enhanced them, refined them, perfected them until he became lightning itself, the embodiment of power and force that sent millions of sparks coursing through Jun's body. Judai was always one step in front of Jun, flashing his brilliance before Jun had the opportunity to open his mouth to speak. It was no wonder, then, that Judai acted first. Before Jun's mind had the chance to protest--to actually stop and assess the situation at hand--Judai moved.

Under the glimmering sunlight, hidden beneath the shadows of the leaves, Judai closed the distance between Jun and himself. No tentativeness, not even an ounce of hesitance. Judai acted on impulse, pressing his lips against Jun's, briefly taking in Jun's scent and the way Jun's body tensed in surprise before the kiss ended, much to Jun's dismay. 

When Jun was able to collect his thoughts and wipe away the terrible flush of color from his face, he looked at the radiant boy who wore a grin Jun was far too familiar with. But no matter how embarrassed or angry Jun tried to convince himself he was, he couldn't do much but stare as Judai raised his arm, pointed his fingers at Jun, and happily exclaimed, "Gotcha."

Jun wondered if Judai said those words playfully, or if he honestly knew the force with which he had struck Jun's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG  
Characters: Jun/Judai  
Word Count: 189  
Notes: I'm playing with a random word generator. The word is **imprint**.

xxx

If Jun had to be honest, he'd tell the world that dueling isn't his passion. Dueling was the passion his brothers had created for him, and while Jun, having conquered his brothers' expectations, loved dueling—and especially the thrill of winning—the flame constantly flickered; it was threatened to be put out by his real passion, the fire that drove him senseless.

 _Judai_.

Besting him. Beating him. Being better than him. Everything was Judai. Everything Jun ever saw and heard and felt and _desired_ was Judai. And slowly, winning Judai in a duel turned into conquering the boy's heart, receiving his attention, earning his smiles and praises. Thus, Jun sought to impress Judai as much as Judai had moved him.

And yet, Jun knew that feat was impossible. No matter how many grins Judai flashed him or how many compliments he shouted to the world, no matter how many times their fingers secretly entwined beneath the lunchroom tables or how their arms wove around each other in a quick embrace, Judai was always one step ahead, stamping Jun with his smiles and kindness and leaving Jun longing for more.


End file.
